Past Judgement Backstory
by TheImpossiblePen
Summary: As the title suggests.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Where All Hell Broke Loose**

"Gather herbs, Merlin. Don't forget to bring fire kindling back with you, now. Can't leave you with any idle time whatsoever," grumbled the manservant as he trudged through the trees just north of Camelot's city walls. He would do as asked; he always did...but he was entitled to a little bit of resentment every now and again...

He often found Gaius' herbs alongside the shores of the Lake of Avalon. Perhaps it was the body of water's mystical properties at play...or it was his overriding need for peace and quiet. Merlin stifled a laugh at the thought and bent to pull a bundle of peppermint leaves from the earth.

A clap of thunder in an otherwise unremarkable sky caused the warlock to stand upright and scan the horizon with a wary eye. He fought to see the source, and as he turned to look toward the trees, a sudden, frantic splashing caught his attention. He swung his body around to face the source. His hand, which had raised in the event that he needed to cast a spell, rose and then fell unceremoniously when a flash of red about twenty feet into the lake made him stop and stand stalk-still.

He saw her, then. A woman was swimming to shore, her long auburn hair glinting in the sunlight as she took long, pulling strokes across the water. As she drew closer, Merlin could hear her gasping breaths. He finally leaped to help her when she stood in the waist-deep water. When he stood in front of her, offering her a hand, she stood barely to his shoulder. Her wide, hazel eyes had the look of a startled animal. She was noticeably confused by her immediate surroundings. Why anyone would be in the lake at sunrise? He had no idea – and neither, so it would seem, did she. Gods, but she was shaking! He caught her just as her legs gave out.

"Easy, now...I got you..." He absently noted that she was barely one hundred pounds even soaking wet.

When he carried to shore, she shoved herself out of this man's grasp, stumbling a bit as she caught her balance. She struck a defensive stance and took a moment to take stock of her surroundings. When she met those curious, stormy blue eyes, again, she narrowed her own gaze. "Where the hell am I?" she hissed, very aware that her tone was full of disbelief.

The air was different, she first noticed. The utter absence of smog in the atmosphere, the greenery all around…This suggested an untouched environment. _Definitely not in Kansas any more_, she thought, her head beginning to spin with the possibilities. None of the theories she could think of made sense, though, and she was still left staring at the one who had taken her out of the water.

More than a little surprised by the woman's question, and her very odd accent, Merlin watched her for a moment longer without speaking, as he proceeded to wring out his soaking jacket. "The Lake of Avalon," he answered simply, offering a smile. He put his jacket on again, wincing at the feel of the cold leather. He had wanted to add 'my lady' to his statement...but her choice of clothing led him to drop that idea.

She wore the strangest fitted, heavy-looking blue cotton trousers, a light cotton tunic of sorts, and expensive-looking (albeit unusual) white shoes on a pair of equally small feet. In short, her clothing left very little to the imagination even while she was completely covered. The gold necklace she wore and the gold hoops in her ears suggested noble lineage, he decided, but she was just so strange...

Her apparent confusion tugged at the warlock's heartstrings. He watched as a landslide of emotions flitted across her face and decided to be silent while she absorbed his blunt answer. When her fear faded to general confusion, Merlin asked gently, "Why were you in the lake? A bit early for a swim, isn't it?" He rather hoped his attempt at humour would ease some of the tension. "Granted, you seem to be an excellent swimmer. I've yet to see a man who can cut through the water like that." He had been in awe with the ease in which she had crossed the water.

She was pacing, now, talking to herself, and it was clear that she was not talking to Merlin. "...Kelly Anderson….twenty two years old, born May seventeenth, nineteen ninety…" She was ticking items on her finger, pausing only when she glanced up skyward with closed eyes. "Um, home phone….area code three-ten, two-four-six, thirty-eight-sixty…"

She began a methodical handling of her person that consisted of touching a body part and then looking at the hands, quickly, and repeating the process from head to toe, finally nodding when she appeared to be in one piece. She seemed to be acting in a very pragmatic manner. "No contusions…" She passed two fingers in front of her own eyes, adding, "No double vision, no headaches, no concussion..." She released a relieved sigh and finally nodded and turned around to again to see Merlin watching her with open curiosity.

When she remembered what Merlin had asked her she answered. "I, um, live near the water, so...I swim a lot."

She became serious again, painfully aware that he could probably see more of her than she liked. Her white cotton t-shirt was soaked through and she was sure that her plain white t-shirt bra was only too visible. Frowning with that realization, she cleared her throat. "Can I...borrow your jacket, please? Feeling just a bit overexposed over here," she admitted, laughing nervously.

Merlin hadn't realized that he had been staring at the young woman, and he abruptly straightened up and set his eyes on her face. Awkwardly he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her outstretched hand. "Yes. Yes, of course," he stuttered, his face flushing red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean"-

She waved her hand dismissively when she had the jacket on her small form. It dwarfed her, but at least she was covered. "Forgotten," she offered, flipping her long auburn hair out from under the jacket to rest in ringlets down to the middle of her back. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke. "I-I'm Kelly," she offered, steeling herself for any reaction. His eyes did widen in surprise, as though he had never heard such a name before. She startled when he stepped toward her, and she did a little hop-step back, a reaction she accredited to the need to maintain an escape route. Her eyes darted around and behind this man, and she mentally tracked the distance to bolt past him and into the woodlands. She might just be faster than he was...maybe comparable. She could take him down if she had to.

It was Merlin's turn to sound uncomfortable. "Uh, I am M-Merlin," he managed, bobbing his head in greeting. He gestured awkwardly toward the buildings towering in the distance. "Kelly," he began carefully, "would you come with me? I-I mean, you seem to be alone out here, and I don't feel right leaving you alone..." He was mentally kicking himself in the arse for sounding like a bumbling, immature teenaged boy. "I-It's dangerous out here, especially after dark," he added, to validate his request. She appeared to hesitate, looking all around, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the castle. Seeing that rise in fear, Merlin, reached a hand out to her. "It's all right, I won't hurt you," he hurriedly added.

Kelly quickly shook her head, feeling her heart jump up into her throat. "No, t-thanks," she stammered, feeling a sense of panic set in. "Y-You have things to do, and I…have to figure out this mess…" Her eyes wouldn't stop travelling the shoreline, the water, the forestry behind her…None of this made any sense, and now here stood some random guy encouraging her to follow him…God knows where. No, she wasn't stupid. She might be lost, and disoriented, but she was not a naive girl by any means.

"You won't figure it out if you freeze to death. You're soaked to the skin! And bandits are quite common after sundown, and forgive me for wanting to keep you free of _that_ menace," Merlin argued, sweeping his arm out to the forest behind them. "Please—I promise no harm will befall you." He consciously softened his tone. He could see that she was ready to run. One wrong motion or word, and he'd be spending the day trampling through the forest looking for a woman who likely didn't even belong in this place! He simply had that sense about her.

Merlin kept his hand out, urging her to take it. "Please, we aren't far from the town. I'll take you to see Gaius—our Court Physician. I'm just a little concerned about your arrival. Something happened, and I cannot begin to explain it. Please…"

It was a very long, silent moment as Kelly appeared to mull this over. With a muttered curse beneath her breath, she settled her eyes on his face. She crossed her arms over her person and again hesitated. "Try anything and I'll flatten you, I swear it", she warned him, her finger pointing to accentuate the threat. "I'm not weak."

Merlin allowed himself a relieved sigh and nodded, opening his arms in a show of goodwill. "I don't doubt you," he assured her, bowing his head respectfully. He was unable to halt the smile that settled on his face. He believed her; she was tougher than most. Truth be told, his magic could far surpass the small woman's physical abilities…but she didn't need to know that. He put his hand out again, inviting her again to take it.

It took a few more moments, but she finally took it. Gods, but she was a small person. It brought something protective out of the warlock. She reminded him of Freya, he realized with a slight twinge of pain. She was innately _good_. He could see that so clearly. Curling his fingers around hers, he tugged her in the direction of the well-travelled dirt path. "Come, then. Gaius is waiting for me to get back." He hauled the bag of herbs over his shoulder and he noticed how easily this woman kept stride with him.

Only when they reached the gates of Camelot did Kelly pull her saviour back. "Um, Merlin, are you...sure about this?" she asked quietly, her eyes shadowed with worry. "I don't want to get you in any kind of trouble. You've been so kind to me, and-" her eyes continued to scan the huge compound, until she settled her gaze on the boy again. "You don't have to do this." She had to give him an 'out'. It was only right.

"None of that, now," he argued, pulling her with him. "You need some place to stay. You will not spend the night out in the wilderness." His tone brooked no argument, but he saw her chin jut out stubbornly. "Kelly-"

Kelly huffed in annoyance and nodded, despite the nervous knots in her stomach. She wasn't anywhere near her home, she knew, and being lost wasn't her thing. She liked familiar, and it liked her... "Fine, fine," she acquiesced, rolling her eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you. I'm the strange one, here, and you're taking in the 'oddball'. Not good form, my friend."

He couldn't help but laugh at this woman's candid words. She wasn't timid by any means, but he sensed how out-of-place she really felt. That, and she had been turning her necklace back and forth nearly the whole time, he reminded himself. "Yeah, well...you're still wearing my jacket," he countered with his signature grin. "I would like to have it back, so we must secure proper attire. We can't have you running around Camelot in a state of indecency."

Kelly pulled him to a halt again, narrowing her eyes in question. "D-Did you just say...Camelot?" He nodded, as though this was the everyday. "As in...King Arthur, knights of the round table and all that?" Her voice had faded to a bit of a squeak. She froze, her eyes travelling the busy market square, the guards in bright red cloaks and shining silver armour, city folk walking around with drab bundles of this or that...

He was truly concerned now, but her statement about the Regency Prince caused Merlin to stare at the small redhead more intensely. "Well, Prince Arthur, actually," he corrected quietly, so others would not hear this conversation. "I-I think we need to...further discuss your predicament. Let's go see Gaius," he suggested gently, aware of her rising panic. "Come on. He doesn't bite."

Kelly took a deep breath and nodded, deciding to diffuse this situation with a small dose of humour. "Yeah, not that _you _know, anyway..." She smiled when, mid-walk, Merlin turned sharp blue eyes her way. "I'm joking, Merlin. Chillax..."

Merlin halted, then, regarding the newcomer with a raised brow. "What does that even _mean_, my lady?"

Oh, boy…"Um, it just means…stop freaking out." Another raised brow and Kelly lightly shoved him. "Never mind. Forget I tried to make a funny, okay? No funny, snarky stuff from me again." Yeah, right. That was one of her many defence mechanisms, and she knew it. It usually allowed her to step back from a situation and gain perspective. Of course, it also got her into quite a lot of trouble, too, but nobody needed to know that.

Curious gazes followed the unlikely couple as they passed through the crowd, headed for the whitewashed castle in the north. The tension was palpable, and some of the gazes were hostile—especially toward Kelly's odd appearance. They walked, and Merlin spent time acting as a bit of a tour guide. Kelly was more than a little intrigued by the activity all around her, and she stopped briefly to look at an assortment of medieval jewelry. The stones she was most attracted to, just because of the antiquity factor. She loved historical artifacts, and if this didn't represent history...

Suddenly a heavy, large arm draped across her shoulders, and a cheery voice called, "Merlin! Fancy seeing you out from under the Prince of Prat's direction!"

Before common sense could kick in, Kelly let self-preservation take over. Utilizing one of many self-defence tactics she had learned over the years, she had the giant of a knight flat on his back, and she leaped back, poised to act again if she had to.

Merlin ran to set a hand on Kelly's shoulder in warning, a bit stunned after witnessing that magnificent move. That wisp of a girl had flipped Gwaine straight to the ground with a strategic twist of his arm and a trip of his legs, all without much effort at all! And there the knight lay, looking more than a little stunned.

"Ow," moaned Gwaine, and he glanced from the girl to Merlin. "Got yourself a friend, do you?" He sounded as out-of-breath as he felt and he was only a _little _humiliated...but mostly, he was impressed with this slip of a girl. "Sorry to have frightened you, Miss..." She barely reached Merlin's shoulders, and even the Prince's manservant was slight in stature.

Kelly stood down, leaning into Merlin's touch when she realized that this man posed no threat. She relaxed her form, slightly, letting her heart slow down. With Merlin at her ear, she spoke sharply. "I'm fine. He just...freaked me out a bit." She nodded when Merlin sought reassurances. Turning her gaze from her new friend to the man she'd just dumbfounded, she stepped forward and offered a hand in penitence. "Listen, I-I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

The man with gorgeous black hair to his shoulders stood with her offer of a truce and smiled in a way that he _knew _was irresistible – well, it was certainly flirtatious. "No, my lady," he assured her, towering over her tiny form. "That was impressive, I'll admit. Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

Kelly blushed as attention was on her from all sides, and she shrugged. "Overprotective dad—father. I took self-defence lessons when I was little," she explained. "I'm really sorry. That was mean...You sure you're okay?" His attempt at bravado made her smile.

Gwaine inclined his head respectfully in answer, putting a hand across his heart in a knight's salute. "My lady, it takes more than a fall to take down a knight."

Kelly did laugh, then, but restrained herself a bit. She wasn't out to bruise egos. "Uh-huh..." She jumped a bit when the burly knight had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles. She glanced at Merlin in open alarm, but the boy simply shrugged. Clearly this was nothing to be alarmed about. This was just way out of her comfort zone... "I-it's nice to meet you, too. And I...promise next time we meet, I will try not to...throw you."

Gwaine laughed heartily, then, turning amused grey eyes to the Prince's manservant. "She's great!" he crowed. "Feisty _and_ witty. Rare combination. I want one." He turned to take his leave and head out to the practice field. With another flourish, he said, "My lady. I must leave so that others may attempt to throw me around." With that, he was off and running. He would otherwise have been late for one of the Regent's lovely weapons practices.

Merlin laughed when Gwaine was out of earshot. "Forgive him. He fancies himself to be a bit of a ladies' man," he offered quietly, pleased to see an amused spark in Kelly's gaze. With a purposeful tug, he led her toward Gaius' chambers within the castle.

**A/N:**

**I just found my backstory for Past Judgement wasting away on my hard drive, and thought I might share it for some entertainment! Hope you enjoyed this blast to the past (and I know you recognized some of the content from bits of Past Judgement itself). This particular write-up is a look into what transpired to form this relationship between Arthur and Kelly, and everyone else she interacts with. I just find relationships so interesting a subject to study and dissect…and to toy with! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Kelly sat on the table and let the apparent Court Physician look her over. When he stepped back, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity, she smiled. "See? All in one piece. I_ swear_ I didn't hit my head." She signalled with her hand and said, "Scout's honour." She swung her jean-clad legs back and forth continuously, her eyes travelling the various book shelves, the rows of beakers, things that she thought must be ancient forms of the Bunsen burner back in her own time... "Wow, this place is amazing," she breathed. She turned a smile to the old man, nodding her approval. "You're certainly well set up, Gaius. This isn't a typical doctor's office, is it?" She realized her mistake when she got a blank look from the man and blushed in embarrassment.

Gaius simply patted the girl's shoulder in response and smiled. "Merlin said you were odd..."

Kelly frowned at Merlin, murmuring, "I resemble that remark." She saw Merlin's lips twitch from his forced straight face and she jabbed her finger at his chest. "Saw that."

"Gaius, Kelly knows far too much about this place, of _things to be_," he explained gently, seating himself at the table across the room. He kept his voice down. "The way she arrived...from the lake of Avalon," he continued with a worried frown. "She was fine, coming out of the water. But she's...not from this land." He gestured to her clothing, now dry and significantly more decent, yet still far too figure-hugging. And she was wearing trousers. "I brought her here in the hopes that we may be able to help her return home." When she glanced at him, Merlin smiled with what was probably undue affection. Still, he felt a duty to watch over her. "But, may I add, she is not a defenceless woman."

Gaius nodded wisely, a smile gracing his aged face. He met those lovely hazel eyes and gave her a reprimanding glare, as though she were his own ward. "My lady, you cannot continue to behave as such. What you did to Sir Gwaine—word travels very quickly. You must be mindful of how a woman in this place must behave. Your actions could put you in danger."

Kelly rolled her eyes and nodded. "I know...I already apologized. I _did_ check to see if Gwaine was okay, though. He wasn't hurt, just a bit...winded." She turned a wide gaze to Merlin, adding, "Man, he is such a_ flirt_! A woman takes him down, and he sees it as a cue to hit on her? Total masochist." her comments left the room in a state of unnatural silence. "What?" She glanced between Merlin and Gaius.

Gaius shifted his gaze to his ward "We will have to keep a close eye on this one. Her manner of speech will only encourage suspicion..." He raised a brow in curiosity. "You...saw to his injuries. Have you a medical background, my lady?"

"Does recent acceptance into the Faculty of Medicine count?" Kelly grinned at the incredulous look on Gaius' face. "Cause it's true. I'm just going to miss my first day of classes, though, apparently. Just bought my textbooks, too..." Her face fell with momentary sadness and frustration, and she reflexively kicked the stool near her foot. She froze and uttered an apology before looking down at her feet. The gravity of her situation slammed her full-force and she shut down for a moment, simply breathing in and out.

Gaius watched the young woman, assessing her suddenly depressed state. She was telling the truth, he concluded. He did know how to help her to fit in... "Well, I could use a secondary apprentice-alongside Merlin, of course," he offered gently. "After your audience with the King, you will require a place to stay and an occupation..."

Kelly lifted her head and smiled slowly. "Really? You'd let me do that?" She leaped from the table then and smiled at Merlin with obvious relief. "Gaius, that would be...incredible. I would love that!" She nodded. "Okay, so while I'm stuck here, I can still learn about medicine, practice what I've already learned, help others..." Elated, she practically threw herself at the old man, giving him a hug. "Thank you! I mean it. You're awesome."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, that went far better than I expected," he admitted. "Most, when they hear of having to meet King Uther, practically faint with terror." When he saw the redhead go pale with realization. "Oh, Gods, Kelly...I-I'm sorry," he apologized hastily, visibly pleading with Gaius for support.

Gaius stepped up, adding, "On the contrary. King Uther will be anxious to use your medical knowledge." He widened his gaze at Merlin and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "He will be sitting down to lunch in half an hour. He has requested your presence."

Kelly gestured to the closed chamber door. "B-but, he doesn't even know me," she stated softly. "For all I know, he's going to accuse me of witchcraft or something." She swallowed nervously, glancing at Merlin for confirmation. The boy nodded at Gaius lightly, though he seemed to be mulling something over. "You're taking too long to answer me, Merlin. Spill it," she commanded sharply, swiping a hand across her face.

Merlin shrugged. "I can attest to her utter lack of magic. I am the one who saved her from the lake. It would do to reinforce that magic was used _agains_t Kelly. If she came across as a helpless maiden, he might be more amenable to offering her a place in his kingdom. All the better to keep her under observation, is it not? Keep your enemies close and all that?"

Gaius nodded slowly. Meeting the girl's scared gaze, he spoke slowly and carefully. "Keep to the truth, child. We must ensure that your story pertains to this time and place..." He circled the long table, hands behind his back as he thought things over. "What is the name of your land, Kelly?"

Kelly shrugged, a bit confused. "I'm from California. United States of America," she stated, raising her brow in question.

Merlin caught on, correcting her for the best possible response. "You hail from the Kingdom of America. Your father would be a noble, I suppose." he glanced at Gaius for confirmation.

"Ah, good...Now, what were you doing when you...landed in the lake?"

Kelly sighed, closing her eyes. She knew these men would want to reconstruct her entire truth for what passed for reality in this era. She nodded, accepting this way of doing things. "Okay, fine. I was...walking the beach behind my dad's house. It was early evening, and I wanted down-time." She shrugged, wordlessly apologizing for her bland story. "Sorry, it's true. I had been out getting ready for my first day of classes, scouting deals for my books...came home, had a cup of tea, ate a little supper, and took a walk."

Merlin narrowed his eyes in question and then shook his head in mock-pity. "My lady, your world sounds most...uninteresting, I'm afraid." When she stuck her tongue out at him, he grinned cheekily. "But I must say, it makes your story so much easier to construct."

"You should have seen my_ last_ weekend," Kelly murmured with a smirk. "I went out surfing, and a Great White shark passed by me about five away. You could see the outline further down in the depths. Within a few hours, someone else was attacked off the coast." That appeared to shock the boy. "Ha, see? Not so boring."

Merlin wrinkled his brow, asking softly, "What is 'surfing', my lady? I've never heard of it."

"You basically ride waves on a thin, long board. It stays tethered to your ankle if you happen to flip off the board," Kelly said softly, flashing a smile at Merlin. "It's more fun than it sounds."

"Sounds downright reckless," Merlin muttered, giving her a strange look.

Gaius put his diagnostic equipment away and raised a brow in question. "Do you make it a habit to participate in such perilous activities, Kelly?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I would suggest you try to tone things down a bit. In Camelot, you will be Lady...what is your family name?"

"Anderson."

Gaius nodded. "All right...Lady Anderson. Your father, Lord...?"

Kelly pointed to Gaius in realization. "Ah, okay. Leader of our military in America. Close to the truth, anyway. He _is_ a high-ranking officer..." She nodded, beginning to enjoy this game. This earned a knowing smile from both the men. "Okay. Continue..."

~.~.~

Kelly anxiously fingered the green velvet gown she wore. To her mind, it was highly impractical. She understood if this was the era, though...She didn't have to like it... She was a bit of a tomboy, she knew it. She followed Merlin's friend, a maidservant by the name of Guinevere, down the castle corridor toward the King's chambers. She had been assigned to Camelot's newest arrival.

Guinevere led the way, keeping up idle chatter as she walked, turning to ensure that her charge was indeed still in tow. "This is the King's tower—the North tower. The remaining royal family resides here," she explained quietly. Guinevere nodded in greeting to another passing servant and carried on the one-sided conversation. She knew very well the constant chatter served to keep the girl's nerves from becoming completely frazzled.

Kelly's eyes travelled the walls, on both sides. She found herself fascinated with the ornate wall sconces. The modern girl within argued about what a fire hazard it was to have flames so close to the wall...and then she saw that the walls were stone. It was fine. God, she hated her own pragmatic nature at times. It was such a killjoy... She dragged herself back into the conversation and asked, "_R__emaining _family?"

"That is a very long story," Gwen said softly. Setting a hand on the girl's arm, she added, "I'll tell you tonight. It's quite a tale..."

Kelly nodded, smiling in response. "I look forward to it, then." She paused as Gwen knocked on a heavy oak door. The guards stepped aside, bowing slightly in greeting toward Kelly. She responded with a bob of her head, having learned that this was expected behaviour of any noble.

When Gwen stepped aside, extending her arm to indicate that Kelly should enter ahead of her, Kelly uttered a small "thank you" and cautiously stepped forward, her eyes scanning a very ornate room. The draperies were drawn back to reveal a stained glass window. Still, the room seemed to exude gloom and doom. But, she reasoned, this was probably considered the height of style in this era. Seeing two sets of eyes on her, not counting that of the servants that stood at the back wall of the dining hall, she smiled and bobbed her head in greeting, saying softly, "Hello, Your Majesty." She remembered Gaius' reminder to wait for the King to offer a seat before actually moving forward. She clasped her hands together neatly, conforming to the expectation.

An older man, with a plain gold crown upon his greying head, sat in his leather-covered chair, his chin resting on one hand while he turned his gaze from his blond son—the man was wearing a smaller scale crown, so that could only be the case, she reasoned—to look upon the newcomer in his midst. Upon sight of her, Uther Pendragon straightened considerably and folded his hands in his lap. A smile lighted his drawn features, and he motioned for Kelly to join him at the table. "Ah, Lady Anderson," he exclaimed, his eyes somewhat guarded. "Won't you join us?" he indicated the empty seat on his left, where a place had obviously been set out in preparation for Kelly's visit.

Kelly pursed her lips to refrain from lending a bit of a smart-ass remark. _That's why I'm here_, she wanted to say, but thought that might be a bit stupid, considering how execution-happy Uther was (or so Merlin had earlier hinted). Instead she smiled close-lipped and bobbed a curtsey. Moving forward, she was a bit startled as a servant bolted forward to pull the chair out for her. She recomposed herself and took the seat offered, laying a napkin across her lap. All those dinners at the UCLA Faculty Club had paid off, for the King seemed to approve of her cultured manoeuvre. She met the King's curious gaze, and she spoke softly. "Thank you for the invitation. It was very kind of you."

Uther Pendragon surveyed the newcomer, catching his son's blue gaze settled a little too long on the lady in question. Quietly, without even looking at his son, he stated, "Arthur, put your eyes back _into _your head." Upon that curt reminder, the young man busied himself with the napkin in his lap, awkwardly signalling for the servant closest at hand to fill his goblet with mead.

Kelly suppressed a smile, covering her cup with her hand when the boy offered. "No, thank you. Do you have any water?" She was quite sure that alcohol would be a very bad idea...

The King's servant promptly arrived at her elbow and filled her glass. Kelly gratefully took a sip and managed a deep breath as she set the goblet down. When she looked up, lunch was being served. A plate of assorted meat, cheese, fruit and breads filled her plate. She simply smiled in thanks and waited for a queue from the King.

Uther began eating. After a long moment of silence, he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and watched as the woman ate slowly, carefully, drinking quite a lot of water. "You must be exhausted after your ordeal, Lady Anderson."

Kelly looked up when she finished a piece of fruit, only a bit taken aback when that sharp blue gaze watched her. She felt like she was under a microscope... "Um, not exhausted, really," she murmured, smiling. "I'm still a little...stunned, I guess."

Uther nodded his understanding and handled a bit of cheese as he spoke. "Well, I would expect so...It was fortunate that Arthur's manservant happened to be there when you...arrived." He watched her reaction, a bit surprised that all she did was frown slightly. Camelot's ruler was trying to assess this girl's honesty, and so far she seemed quite authentic. "What happened exactly?" The truth would reveal itself in her recount of the story, of that Uther was confident.

Kelly lightly pushed the plate away. "Very good, thank you." She thought a moment and decided how to begin. "To be perfectly honest...I'm still confused about that, Your Majesty." She met his gaze levelly, remembering to leave out details involving her world. "I was walking the beach near my home, and within a moment, I find myself floundering in deep water, and..." She shook her head, adding, "I just—started swimming to shore. I knew I'd drown if I didn't just start moving." She nodded, folding and refolding the napkin in her lap. She fought to repress her nervous tendencies, trying to appear every bit as 'normal' as she ought to be. Man, this was hard. Everything inside of her wanted to jump out and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!" She could not let that happen. That would kill her story, and possibly get her killed, as well…Not good.

Uther nodded, sipping at his cup of mead. "Certainly a...harrowing experience, indeed." He set his cup down and smiled at the woman. "And you are unharmed, I hope?"

Kelly nodded. "I am, Sire. Fortunately, I'm a good swimmer." She noted the answering smile, relieved that she hadn't lead the man to suspect the worst for her sudden arrival in his kingdom. She automatically reached for the necklace at her throat and began twisting it…again. God, she had to figure out this mess and get the hell out of dodge…

Arthur piped up, then clearing his throat. "My Lady, from where do you hail?" He had a very difficult time taking his eyes off of the pretty auburn-haired girl across the table. Arthur fought to maintain a professional exterior.

And now, on to the edited truth, Kelly thought. She forced a smile, answering, "America. I come from a land very, very far away from here." It was true, she was impossibly far from this place. About sixteen hundred years later, to be more precise... "And why I'm here, now, I have _no _idea..."

Uther narrowed his gaze, asking, "Do you suspect sorcery, Kelly?" He was most interested to see the girl's response to this suggestion. She appeared to think about this, her brow furrowing in thought. "Do you think that magic was used to bring you here?" he pressed.

Kelly twirled the cup around and around, finally shaking her head. "I...honestly don't know what to think, Sire. None of it makes sense, but I'm here. And I'm apparently not going anywhere fast, so...I don't know. It's all too strange." She purposely chose to use familiar wording with these men, aware that they were judging whether or not to allow her to stay—or live, for that matter. Her words were paramount, as was her sincerity. She resolved to keep it honest, as per Gaius' advice.

It was a long moment before anybody spoke. Uther decided to classify the woman before him. "What does your father do, Kelly?"

A bit surprised, Kelly smiled. "My father is a nobleman, Your Majesty. He is head of a division we call the Marine Corps, in America. They defend our land. He answers to King Barrack Obama in matters of national defence." Okay, that was mostly true. Good answer...

Arthur shifted in his seat and allowed himself a smile. "From what I heard, he hasn't wasted any amount of time in being sure you can defend yourself. Did you really just—_throw _Sir Gwaine?-Well, Sir Leon actually _witnessed _the act..." Arthur met his father's disapproving gaze. "What! It was quite the scene-so, I've been told. Sir Gwaine got a little too close, startled the fair lady and-"

Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "It's true. I...basically tripped him. Grabbed his arm, used my leg to pull him off-balance..." She allowed herself a full, mischievous grin. She raised a brow at Arthur, stating, "Sorry...Won't happen again, I promise..."

Arthur laughed, leaning forward. "No, I don't expect it will. He is still in shock. He'll be hesitant to approach nearly _any _woman, now...It could be an improvement." He raised his glass. "Nicely done, my lady."

Uther raised an eyebrow at the young woman in his midst. He smiled, too, amused by this turn of events. "Your father has taught you well, my lady." He could see chemistry between his son and the newcomer. It had him more than a little intrigued. It also reminded him how important it was to watch this stranger. Any other nobleman's daughter, or the few Princesses that Uther had invited to Camelot, had miserably failed to capture Arthur's interest. Why was this one worth consideration? "In any case, welcome to Camelot, Kelly. You are most welcome to remain a guest in my home. Have you any thought of how you might...contribute?"

Uther was far from naive. No, he was corralling the girl, keeping her close while attempting to discern the truth about her arrival. If she was lying, she certainly seemed to believe her own tales wholeheartedly. She was a conundrum, Uther decided.

Kelly beamed, then, nodding. "I have!" She sat forward, her enthusiasm front and centre. "Back home, everyone is educated for a career choice, Your Majesty. I...have an interest in medicine. I was just accepted into the Faculty of Medicine at the local University—a public learning facility—when I was transported here. I told Gaius, and he's offered to let me learn his trade. I'd be working as his apprentice...if that is all right with you, of course?" She bit her lip nervously, then, glancing at the Prince for some kind of clue about his father's response. Nada...God, she hated poker faces...

Uther took a moment and nodded. "Indeed, another set of hands to help Gaius would be useful. He is getting older, after all." He smiled, adding, "I wish to learn more about your land, Lady Anderson. It seems we have much to learn from each other."

Kelly nodded, relieved that her idea had been so readily received. "Indeed," she agreed. "I would love to be a part of such a conversation." She drank the last of her water and pushed her chair back. She found that she was just too nervous to actually eat anything at the moment. She had faked it, just tearing up food and moving it around her plate...It seemed to have worked. "I really should get back to Gaius. He wants to show me his list of daily draught preparations, and-"

-Uther waved that thought away, shaking his head. "No. No, it is your first day, it has been a long one at that..." He gestured to his son. "I am certain that Arthur would be happy to show you around our fair city!" With some amusement, he noticed that he had managed to fluster his son. He smiled and stood up. When the woman stood, he put his hand out in greeting. "My lady, it has been a pleasure. I must return to my duties..." With a flourish, Uther swung his cloak onto his shoulders and clasped the article in place. "You will be present for dinner, I hope?"

Kelly started to decline, but the Prince stood, and spoke instead. "I will see that she joins us, Father." He caught her wide glare and silently shook his head to silence her protest. She took his warning and watched Uther leave the room. When the door closed, Arthur let out a breath. "You are already under suspicion, my lady. Don't give my father reason to suspect the worst," he advised.

Kelly crossed her arms, heaving a sigh. "I'm just not crazy about the whole social scene. I was hoping to be able to spend some time with Merlin and Gaius..." Arthur began shaking his head slowly from side to side, his eyes never leaving her face. "What _now_?" she whined in irritation.

Arthur took the girl by the elbow and walked with her. He noticed for a moment how he towered over her small frame. He rather liked that. "My father strictly enforces 'social propriety'. The mere _suggestion _of a nobleman's daughter spending time with a servant—_mine_, yet—absolutely not. That goes against protocol on _so _many levels..."

Irritated now, Kelly muttered, "Well, pardon me for failing to see _that _invisible line..." She felt Arthur's questioning gaze. "I like to be around nice people. It's not a crime, is it?" She raised an arched brow, challenging the Prince.

Arthur smirked, replying, "It is if it involves mixing nobles with commoners."

"That's just wrong."

The Prince simply smiled and led the way toward the guest room across from his own chambers. "You have been assigned quarters in the North tower. I'll show you to your chambers, my lady. I thought perhaps you might want a moment to yourself before we head off."

They walked for a long moment in silence before Kelly spoke up. "Kelly," she said simply. "It's just...Kelly. I like my name. I don't want another title." She hoped her pleasant smile broke the tension, and she smiled at the King's son.

Arthur smiled, nodding. "All right...Kelly." He frowned in thought. "Kelly...That's a very pretty name, by the way." He laughed when her face went red and she bit her lip, glancing elsewhere before meeting his blue eyes. "Sorry."

Kelly waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head. "No, don't be. My father and mother gave it to me. I'm rather attached to it." They both laughed, then, the ice finally broken. Kelly walked alongside this man and resolved to just enjoy his company. He seemed nice, and she swore his accent only made him more appealing. He stood maybe six feet, and even his clothes couldn't conceal his lean figure. He definitely kept good care of himself...No, scratch that. _Merlin_ kept good care of him. But still, the way he carried himself and the manner in which he spoke...None of the uni guys would have stood a chance against him. The girls would have fallen all over this blonde God.

She wasn't one of those girls, she knew that. Even so, she found herself drawn in by his charming demeanour. This, she concluded, was dangerous. Clearing her throat, as he held her arm through his, she asked, "So, what did you want to do today, Arthur?-It's all new to me, so I don't have a preference."

The Prince let his eyes travel the walls ahead, and he felt he was almost at a loss for what to say. "Um...I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "My father sort of...threw it at me in there." He froze when he realized how ungrateful he sounded for being in such excellent company. "N-Not that I didn't want to take you about, I just..." he stopped walking for a moment and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned and faced the guest. "I'm sorry, my la—Kelly. I just don't have a plan for our time together, and-"

-Kelly shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "So what? We'll just wing it." Her words appeared to stun her host and she smiled, glancing away as servants passed about the corridor. "You've got things to do, your father wants you to show me around...We might as well kill two birds with one stone-" Arthur looked slightly taken aback. She hurried to correct herself. "Get two things done at once."

Arthur nodded and clasped his hands behind his back in thought. After a moment of deliberation, he lead the Lady Anderson in another direction. "Come with me. I think I have an idea..."

~.~.~

**A/N:**

**I know there was a lot of conversation, and I find that at times my work appears to be more of a script…Sorry. :P I'll try to speed things up for the chapters to come. This story won't be very long, simply because we all know where it ends. I mean, it has to end at a certain point in order to be relevant to Past Judgement and where _that_ story picks up. SO…I'm within very tight parameters.**

**Thanks for reading and, I hope, reviewing. It's high praise to see a written comment, don't you think?**


End file.
